


A Shove in the Wrong Direction

by Brentinator, Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bullying, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: Happy finds out Peter is being bullied. Needless to say, he is not ‘happy’ about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I got a request for a fic about Tony and Peter, I wrote one about Peter and Happy instead! At four am. Again.
> 
> Anyway, editing credits go to Brentinator. You guys know the drill, if you like the story, leave a kudos, or comment, and I’ll see if I wanna respond. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Who hurt you?" Happy asked, his eyes devoid of any emotion except concern and anger. The two were in the bathroom of the long-since abandoned tower, with Peter sitting on the edge of the bathtub, as Happy scrubbed the dried blood off, while also trying his best to be gentle; and it wasn't like it was hard, with how injured the kid was, but Peter still flinched at the touch of the wet washcloth nonetheless.

Peter kept his face tilted upwards, but casted his gaze to the ground. "No one," he spoke, his voice quiet. "I just… I fell."

Happy scoffed as he finished cleaning the cut on top of the teenager's left eyebrow. "You fell?" He repeated, his tone one of disbelief. "Yeah, okay, kid. You wanna tell me what really happened or what?"

"It's the truth!" Peter protested, as he sat up straight. In response, Happy lightly pushed his shoulder down, before wrapping the washcloth in ice and handing it to him for his broken nose. "I-I was at school, with Ned and MJ, and I just—I just fell down the stairs! It doesn't even hurt, though, I promise!"

"Uh-huh." Happy nodded, skeptically, and gestured for Peter to lower the ice pack, before gently pressing his thumb on to the bridge of the superhero's nose. "What about now?" he asked.

Peter reacted instantly, and brushed the hand away, as his eyes widened. "That—That hurts," he mumbled, setting the frozen water back on to his face. "Like, a lot. Like, more than a lot. What the hell, Happy?"

The forehead of security shrugged. "Just checking to see if it hurts," he replied, casually, before beginning to pack up the first-aid kit. Then, after a few minutes of silence, filled only by Peter's slightly-rough breathing, he had set the kit on the counter, before helping the teenager up from his seat on the bathtub.

"Now," he announced, "we have exactly an hour before we have to pick your aunt up from work and get our story straight, and Bruce still needs to reset your nose; so, and this is your last chance, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

Peter sighed, but was still hesitant to give in. "Do I have to?" he asked, before scrunching his face up, and wincing right after. God, that hurt!

Happy nodded, his eyes now clear of anger and frustration, and showing only worry. "Yeah," he replied. "You do. If you're in trouble, I want to hear about it, Pete; and, if you think it's stupid, I don't even care about that, okay? I worked with Tony for years, _no one_ could be more stupid than him."

At the joke about his mentor, Peter brightened up a little and chuckled as he sauntered on over to the counter, before taking a deep breath. "Okay," he said, slowly, as he pressed the ice pack closer to his face. "So, this might sound weird—"

"Peter—"

"ButIdidn'tfalldownthestairs!"

Happy stared at the kid for a minute, before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, that was a good start," he agreed. "But, try speaking _slower_."

Peter took another deep breath (Why did he keep doing that? My God, that hurt…) and did as he was told, but bowed his head and kept his focus on his feet. "I didn't fall down the stairs," he admitted, this time slower, but just as quiet. "I-" His breath hitched. "—I was pushed."

At this, Happy raised an eyebrow. "Pushed?" he repeated. "What? By who? I thought that Flash kid was taken care of—"

"No, no, he was!" Peter interrupted, not wanting anyone to get into trouble. "Tony talked to him. Before he… before he did the thing with the stones, y'know. Flash stopped bothering me a long time ago."

"Then who pushed you?" Happy questioned, concerned. Was he gonna have to go confront someone?

"Brad," Peter answered, his voice no louder than a whisper. Upon looking up and seeing Happy's confused face, though, he started explaining. "He's just—He's just a kid who goes to my school. He's never bullied me before, though, and it's not like he's done anything wrong besides this. If anything, it's probably 'cause I'm with MJ."

"MJ?" Happy repeated the name, feeling not unlike a broken record. "What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm dating her," Peter stated, and Happy shot him a look that was a mix between "no shit!" and "yeah, get to the point." "And, I don't know, I guess he's upset, because when we went on our trip to Europe, he liked her, too, and now—"

"You're going out with her," Happy finished, and Peter nodded. "Well, that's fucked up."

"What?"

"Peter…" Sometimes Happy had to wonder how the kid was so smart, yet so stupid, as he had to literally spell it out for him. "This kid just freaking pushed you down a goddamn flight of stairs, because you are going out with the girl he used to like, and probably still does. You _cannot_ tell me that there is _nothing_ seriously wrong with that sentence."

Peter shrugged. "Well, I mean…"

Happy looked disappointed, as he facepalmed and shook his head. "Alright, nevermind," he said, at last. "Just… go to Bruce and get your nose fixed, okay? I have a few calls I need to make."

As he was lead out the door, Peter looked back at the man, his eyes panicked. "Happy, don't tell me you're calling the school…"

Happy stayed emotionless and kept a perfect poker face on, as he steered the kid towards the med bay. "Don't worry," he lied. "I'm not. Promise."

—

"So, you're all good now?" Ned questioned his friend, as Peter exchanged his books out from his locker. A large bandage was now covering the bridge of his nose, but aside from that, and the two stitches above his eyebrow, there was no evidence of his injury from yesterday.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, and zipped his backpack closed, before swinging it over his shoulder and slamming his locker shut. "Dr. Banner said I'd be okay, and that I'd be fully recovered in a week and half. This isn't my first broken nose, man."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ned replied, as he shifted the strap of his backpack. "Remember that time in grade eight, when you did a backflip with those boots on and landed on your face?"

Peter gave his friend a look. "Dude," he said, his tone calm, but joking. "Why'd you have to bring that up?"

Ned laughed, and the two continued making their way to their chemistry class. They had just sat down in their seats, when Flash turned around and stared at them.

"Nice nose, Parker," he commented. This, however, had no effect on Peter, as he didn't even make eye contact with the boy. "Is that why Brad got suspended?"

This, however, did seem to have an effect on Peter, as he glanced up at the boy and did a double-take. "Wait, what?" he asked in shock. "Brad got suspended? Why?"

"I don't know," Flash stated, as he shot a look at the superhero that basically said "are you stupid?" "Apparently, he pushed some student down the stairs. I wasn't there, obviously, but assumed it was you 'cause of the…" He gestured to Peter's face.

Peter could feel Ned glancing at him in surprise, but ignored it. "Yeah," he replied, quietly. "I mean, no, no, that wasn’t me, but that—that’s definitely weird…"

”Super weird,” Ned agreed. 

Flash rolled his eyes and muttered a "Whatever, nerds," before he turned around and focused on completing the homework they were given last class. However, as soon as he had done so, Peter had groaned, and placed his head in his hands.

'Happy,' he thought to himself, miserably. 'What did you do?'


	2. Mini Fic of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""What happened—" she nearly asks, but there's no need to. The sight she sees as she turns back to face her two idiot friends is nothing short of horrifying, as Peter is gushing blood. The same blood that's on his hands, as well as Ned's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been bored recently and don’t want to work on my math homework (college, ughhh), so I went in my files and found this. Enjoy! :)

"Peter!" Michelle yelled, as soon as she sees her boyfriend fall down the flight of stairs. In a instant, she's racing after him with Ned, and is kneeled beside the teen. "Are you okay?" She asks, dropping her books beside her.

Peter, in response, just winces and groans. She hadn't seen anything happen to his wrists or ankles during the fall, so sprains are out of the question, but she still has to be sure.

"Yeah," the boy finally grounds out. Ned's nudging him, trying to get him to sit up, and trying to remove his head from his hands, but it doesn't seem to be working. "I'm fine. I'm okay, MJ."

She raises an eyebrow at this, obviously doubtful, but drops the issue nonetheless. Instead, she's glancing around the staircase, trying to figure out what the hell happened, because there's no way Peter could be that clumsy, but there's very few people around; like some transfer students, a few ninth grades, and Betty, and ...and _Brad_.

_'Brad,'_ she thinks to herself._ 'That idiot, she's going to kill him.'_

But, then, she hears Ned swear, and Peter groan, and she turns back to the task at hand.

"What happened—" she nearly asks, but there's no need to. The sight she sees as she turns back to face her two idiot friends is nothing short of horrifying, as Peter's nose is slightly twisted, has a crimson line across it, and is gushing blood. The same blood that's on his hands, as well as Ned's.

"Shit, I think your nose is broken," Ned says to his best friend, from his spot beside the girl. Usually, she'd cut in, and say something sarcastic like "No shit, nerd!" but she's way too worried right now. She knew Peter was injured after the place crash on Coney Island, and she saw him after fighting Mysterio, so she knows he gets hurt, but still. She's never been good with blood, and there is a _lot_ of it right now.

Clearing the panic from her mind, she takes a deep breath and steadies herself. Then, seeing as Ned's helping Peter up and giving his hoodie so he can put pressure on his injury, she takes to picking up his things, before combining his with hers, and packing them up. She prefers to carry her books in her hands, but obviously can't do that right now, as they have to be free to help Peter.

By the time she's finished and turns back around with Peter's backpack on her shoulder, he's standing up and resting against Ned, with the hoodie still pressed up against the broken bone.

"Dizzy," Ned whispers, as his eyes meet hers. She nods understandably, and it seems to take forever, as they're standing there, waiting for the superhero's spinning vision to subside, but it does and she places a hand on his back in an effort to calm him down and reassure him, though she has no way how the hell to.

"Ready?" She questions, and Peter looks up at her in response. His face looks a little better now, with the blood half dry and his nose slightly puffed up, but, still. Aside from the rather large cut above his left eyebrow, he's not bleeding freely.

"Yeah." He nods and sniffs, before wincing, and resting his head on her shoulder. Ned's walking ahead of them, leading the way to the nurse's office, and occasionally sneaking glances at them, but she doesn't care._ 'If this is part of being a girlfriend,'_ Michelle thinks,_ 'then maybe she won't be that bad.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to requests. :)


End file.
